Owned
by stealth gato
Summary: Naruto gets married and Sasuke acts like a brat. M for yaoi and language.
1. Chapter 1

Yet another story from yours truly. this is more angsty than some of my previous stories. don't know what make me write this, but i hope it came out good.

Warning: yaoi, angst, language.  
Disclaimer: i don't own.

* * *

The blonde panted as he ran to the front gates. He gasped softly to see his dark haired ex-best friend stumbling through the gates. He smiled and landed in front of the other boy. Blue eyes met black.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto panted out while smiling brightly. Sasuke stumbled forward and leaned on Naruto. "Welcome back, Sasuke." Naruto said wrapping his arms around the shaking brunette. He felt Sasuke weakly grip the front of his jacket. Sasuke pressed his face into Naruto's neck. Naruto felt wetness on his exposed skin, Sasuke was crying. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

"Just stay like this for a minute." Sasuke said so softly that Naruto barely hear him. This of course was in hopes to hide the shaking in his voice, but Naruto had heard it. Naruto held Sasuke gently as they stood there. He could feel Sasuke was weak, his chakra levels were low. Naruto was known for doing stupid things, but what he was about to so was definitely one of the stupidest things he'd ever done. Naruto held Sasuke tightly and forced his chakra into the other boy. Sasuke gasped softly as Naruto's chakra filled him. It was warm, almost suffocating, soft and fuzzy, it was comforting. Sasuke relaxed and let Naruto's chakra fill and heal him.

"Come on, we should tell Tsunade that you're back." Naruto said softly. Sasuke nodded but made no move to leave Naruto's arms. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry for leaving." Sasuke said, his voice still barely audible. "Don't leave me." He said tightening his grip on Naruto. Naruto nodded and smiled softly.

"I'll never leave you, Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke sighed with relief and leaned further into Naruto's chest. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back comfortingly. "Let's go see Tsunade." He said taking Sasuke's hand and leading him towards the Hokage's Tower. Tsunade didn't know whether to smile or frown when the Uchiha walked in.

"Uchiha?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke said nothing. "I'm assuming you're here to stay. And I guess I should welcome you back." Sasuke nodded slightly. "Come with me, Sasuke. We should run a few tests on you. Make sure you're healthy and everything." Sasuke nodded. Tsunade left the office and Sasuke looked nervously at Naruto. Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's hand.

"Come on, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and followed Tsunade. Sasuke tried hard to pull Naruto's chakra into him, desperate for that comfort he had felt earlier. Naruto had to let go of Sasuke when they got into the exam room. Tsunade ran a few tests and frowned at Naruto.

"Why did I find your chakra signature in Sasuke's system?" Tsunade asked.

"He was weak so I forced some of my chakra into him so he could get his strength back." Naruto said. Tsunade frowned deeply.

"Naruto, that's very dangerous." Tsunade said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Naruto said softly. Tsunade sighed.

"He's in bad shape. Watch him for the night, okay?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. Naruto reached out to Sasuke and Sasuke took his hand.

"He won't leave my eyes." Naruto said. They walked back to Naruto's apartment. "I'll set you up on the couch." Naruto said as he locked the door. He looked in his closet for an extra blanket and pillow for the other boy.

"Can I sleep with you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. Sasuke slowly pulled off his dirty clothes till he was just in his boxers. "You want something to wear or do you just sleep in boxers?" Naruto asked.

"Boxers." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto undressed and pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants. The two boys crawled into Naruto's small bed and laid down.

"Night, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke curled into Naruto's side and pressed his face into Naruto's neck. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Just for tonight." Sasuke said softly. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arm around Sasuke. "Don't tell anyone please." Sasuke whispered.

"I won't." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and pressed into Naruto even more. Naruto swore he felt something soft brush against his neck, something like lips. Naruto shivered slightly as Sasuke's arms snaked around his waist. Naruto relaxed in the warm embrace and easily fell asleep. The next morning Naruto woke up to an empty bed. He looked around his apartment and found that Sasuke was already gone. There was a banging on his door. Naruto pulled on his robe as he went to his door.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he banged on the front door of Naruto's apartment.

"What?" Naruto asked opening the door and glaring at Kiba.

"Sasuke is back." Kiba said slightly out of breath, obviously he had run all the way to the apartment.

"Yeah. I saw him last night." Naruto said. Kiba's eyes widened.

"What?" Kiba asked. Naruto shrugged. "Well, we're having a party for him. You know like a welcome back thing. It's at Hinata's house at 8."

"Yeah, I'll be there." Naruto nodded.

"Alright." Kiba grinned. "I'll see you there, then." He called as he ran off. Naruto sighed and pulled off his clothes to take a shower. He slowly washed off before he got out and dried off. He was brushing his teeth when he saw a bruise on his neck.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked looking closer at his neck. Sasuke had given him a hickey. Naruto growled. There were teeth marks. Sasuke had bit him with intention to leave a mark. Naruto was pissed, and there was nothing he could do and it pissed him off even more. Naruto spent his day training or doing random jobs for people around town just wasting time. Naruto had an hour before the party was supposed to start. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He chose a white button down shirt with the top buttons opened to reveal his black t-shirt underneath and a pair of dark-wash jeans. Naruto examined himself and nodded in approval. He looked good.

"Naruto, you're early." Sakura said as Naruto came up the walk. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I didn't have anything better to do." Naruto said.

"But we haven't finished directing." Sakura said. Naruto laughed.

"You do realize that no one is going to care about the decorations. We're all going to get smashed and destroy them all anyway." Naruto said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You and I know that, but try telling the other girls that." Sakura said.

"Who all is here?" Naruto asked.

"Ino, Hinata, Ten-ten, Temari." Sakura listed.

"Yeah, well Temari scares me, so I won't tell them how ridiculous decorating is." Naruto said. Sakura laughed.

"Gaara and Neji are in the back yard." Sakura said.

"No Kankuro?" Naruto asked.

"He's hanging out with Kiba." Sakura said. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Figures." Naruto said. "Well, at least Gaara and Neji are less disturbing as a couple than Kiba and Kankuro." He said as he headed to the back of the house. Neji and Gaara were sitting together on the bench in the back garden. They straddled the bench and sat facing each other, leaning in so that they could talk in whispers. Naruto saw the loving looks the two boys shared shortly before looking over at him.

"Naruto, it's good to see you." Neji said.

"Am I interrupting?" Naruto asked.

"Not really." Gaara said. Naruto nodded.

"Kiba said that you saw Sasuke last night." Neji said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I saw him for a bit." Naruto said.

"I heard he was in pretty bad shape. The guys at the gate said he was shaking, barely able to stand. Said he looked lost, confused, like he was about to cry. The guys said you held him for about ten minutes before he felt well enough to make it to Tsunade's." Gaara said.

"So?" Naruto asked. "I haven't seen him since last night, so I would assume he's at least a bit better." Gaara and Neji nodded.

"It must be hard for him, you know?" Neji asked.

"I think it is good that we're having a party for him. He needs friends around him." Naruto nodded.

"How long has he been gone?" Gaara asked.

"Five years." Naruto said. Gaara nodded.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he jumped on the blonde.

"What's up Kiba?" Naruto smiled as he wrestled the brunette off of his back.

"So when are the girls going to finish decorating?" Kiba asked as he let go of Naruto.

"It's kind of dumb for them to be decorating anyway, we're just going to get drunk and rip them all down." Kankuro said wrapping his arms around Kiba's waist and leaning on him.

"That's what I said." Naruto smiled.

"I think that's what we all said." Gaara said. Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro laughed.

"We should see if they're finished. It's 8." Neji said.

"Yeah. Besides, we'll need to get in there before Choji arrives and eats all of the snacks." Kiba said.

"What are you implying, Kiba?" Choji asked from behind them.

"That Ino is making delicious snacks and you're going to eat all of them so that none of us know how good your girlfriend cooks because then we'd be jealous of you and you're too nice of a guy to make all your friends jealous." Kiba said. Choji smirked.

"That's what I thought you meant." Choji said as he went into the house. Shikamaru laughed as he followed Choji into the house. Naruto and Kankuro tried hard not to laugh at Kiba but eventually lost it.

"I thought he was going to kill you." Kankuro said through gasps.

"Me too." Kiba said softly.

"Come on, let's go inside." Naruto smiled. The boys outside went into the house. It was still another half hour before Sasuke showed up, and that was only because Kakashi literally dragged him there. Everyone was eating, drinking, and laughing. Sakura, Shikamaru, Ten-ten and Sai were playing some board game while Kiba, Kankuro, Neji and Hinata were playing a video game. (Hinata was winning) The rest of the guests were just talking in groups. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was outside. He grabbed two bottles of beer and went outside. "Mind if I join you?" Naruto asked walking up to the bench Sasuke was sitting on.

"Sure." Sasuke said moving so that Naruto had room to sit down. Naruto handed Sasuke a beer and Sasuke took a big drink. "Thanks." Sasuke sighed.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't want to be in there." Sasuke shrugged.

"But they're your friends, Sasuke. They want to see you." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged.

"Hmm, so glad you haven't changed your bastard ways." Naruto smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke answered. Naruto finished his beer and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I'm glad you came back without me having to drag your sorry as back." Naruto sighed. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Hey, Sasuke, about last night," Naruto started.

"It won't happen again, don't worry. I was just really tired and slightly delusional." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but last night you," Naruto started again.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Come in here, we're about to have cake and Sasuke has to cut the first piece." Sakura called.

"Yeah, we'll be right there." Sasuke called. He turned to look at Naruto.

"Sasuke, last night when we were sleeping, you," Naruto started but Sasuke silenced him by gently pressing their lips together. Naruto stared in shock at the other boy.

"I have to go cut the cake." Sasuke said before walking away.

"Right." Naruto said softly. Sasuke went into the house and Naruto sighed. He touched his lips with one hand and then the bite mark with his other hand. "I guess that explains the hickey." Naruto said to himself.

"Naruto, are you coming in?" Hinata asked as she opened the back door.

"Not right now." Naruto answered. Hinata came out and sat down next to him, handing him a plate of cake. Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Hinata."

"So, what were you and Sasuke talking about out here?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing really. You know Sasuke was never a big talker." Naruto smiled. Hinata laughed slightly and nodded.

"That's true." Hinata said. "He looked sad earlier. But he seems happier now that you've spoken to him."

"Ah." Naruto nodded.

"Naruto," Hinata said softly.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"What is Sasuke to you?" Hinata asked.

"I don't really know. I mean I hope we're friends, but he has been gone for five years." Naruto said.

"Just friends?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I mean what else would we be?" Naruto asked. Hinata pointed at the hickey Naruto had been hiding. "Oh, well that's just, I don't know. It was an accident I guess. Sasuke was sleeping over last night and he was really close and I guess he did it in his sleep or something." Naruto said trying to cover it. Hinata smiled.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I think I was the only one who saw it." Hinata said. Naruto smiled and blushed slightly.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea." Naruto said. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Hinata smiled.

"Thanks, Hinata, you're the best." Naruto smiled brightly. Hinata blushed slightly. "We should probably get in there." Naruto said as he stood up. He pulled Hinata to her feet and they went back into the house.

* * *

"Can we just call it a draw?" Naruto panted as he looked at Sasuke. They had been sparing for the past three hours and neither of them wanted to give up even though neither of them could really keep fighting.

"You call it a draw, I'll call it my win." Sasuke panted.

"Forget that, you know that you can't fight any more." Naruto said.

"And you can?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto snorted and launched himself at Sasuke. He tackled the other boy and they hit the ground, Sasuke on his back and Naruto straddling Sasuke.

"Looks like I win." Naruto smiled as he panted. Sasuke panted and looked up at Naruto. He really was too tired to even roll them so that he was on top.

"First and last time, dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and leaned down to rest his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's head, to keep the blonde there. Naruto felt Sasuke slowly pull some of his chakra out. It always felt strange when Sasuke stole his chakra. Tsunade had said it was dangerous, but Naruto never stopped Sasuke. After all of their spars Sasuke would steal a bit of Naruto's chakra. Naruto didn't know why Sasuke did it, but he didn't really care all that much either. If Naruto was honest with himself, he liked Sasuke stealing his chakra. It felt intimate in a way.

"We should go take showers." Naruto said after a few minutes there.

"Just let me rest another five minutes." Sasuke said. Naruto sat up and leaned over Sasuke.

"You okay?" Naruto asked looking down at Sasuke.

"Tired." Sasuke said. "Of course I could never sleep very well anyway." Sasuke shrugged.

"You want to stay at my apartment tonight?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's creepy in my big empty house. Maybe that's why I haven't been sleeping well." Sasuke said.

"Cool. Well, we should get going." Naruto said standing up and pulling Sasuke up as well. The two boys slowly made their way back to Naruto's apartment since they were too tired to go any faster. After they each took a shower the two boys crawled into Naruto's bed, ready to go to bed.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Let me kiss you." Sasuke said. Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had kissed Naruto a few times since his return but Naruto had thought nothing of it really. Naruto kissed Sakura and Ino and Ten-ten and even Gaara, Neji, and Kankuro sometimes. But now Sasuke asked, which made it different.

"Let me kiss you." Sasuke said again.

"I don't think so." Naruto shook his head.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he sat up and leaned over Naruto.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes flashed slightly and Naruto winced. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean," Naruto started.

"Then let me kiss you." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"Fine. But only this once, okay?" Naruto said. Sasuke kissed him hard, not even listening to Naruto. Naruto had to admit that it felt nice to have Sasuke kissing him. Naruto relaxed and let Sasuke deepen the kiss. Sasuke's tongue forced it's way into Naruto's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for a few seconds before Sasuke growled and Naruto gave up, allowing Sasuke to dominate the kiss. Sasuke bit Naruto's lip until it bled. Naruto hiss slightly and Sasuke pulled away. Sasuke smirked as he looked down at Naruto.

"Nice." Sasuke said softly before licking the blood away.

"Sasuke, stop." Naruto said while pushing Sasuke off of him. Sasuke growled but obeyed and laid down next to Naruto. "No more kissing." Naruto said. Sasuke growled. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke huffed and turned away from Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed.

"We're best friends, right?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Of course." Naruto said quickly.

"More than best friends?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Give me your hand." Sasuke said turning to face Naruto. Naruto gave Sasuke his hand. Sasuke held Naruto's hand tightly and flared his chakra. Naruto hissed and pulled his hand out of Sasuke's grip. An Uchiha fan was burned onto his palm.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked, nursing his sore hand. Sasuke didn't answer, he just turned away. "It's not going to heal, you know. I'm gonna have a scar like this forever." Naruto said. Again Sasuke said nothing. Naruto huffed and glared at Sasuke's back. "You are a bastard, you know." Naruto sighed as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pressed his face into Sasuke's back. Sasuke placed his arms over Naruto's and held the blonde there. Naruto sighed heavily and pressed further into Sasuke's back. Sasuke relaxed and fell asleep in Naruto's arms. The next morning, Naruto woke up to an empty bed again. He got dressed and started walking around town in search of something to do.

"Oh, Naruto, how are you today?" Hinata smiled when she met Naruto on the street.

"I'm good. What are you up to, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, nothing." Hinata blushed.

"You want to hang out? I was thinking of going to Ichiraku's for ramen, you want to join me?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Hinata smiled. Naruto smiled and took Hinata's arm, wrapping it around his.

"Then let's go." Naruto smiled. They walked to Ichiraku's and ate some ramen. Naruto paid for their food and then invited Hinata to a movie. They had a nice day together and Naruto asked Hinata out for another date later that week. Hinata answered yes before passing out. Naruto carried the unconscious girl back to her house. "I don't know, she just kind of passed out." Naruto said while handing Hinata to Neji. Neji sighed and nodded.

"Thanks for bringing her back." Neji said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you later, Neji." Naruto said and walked off. He found Sasuke waiting at the entrance of the Hyuuga estate.

"What happened to her?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. We were hanging out, and then she passed out." Naruto shrugged.

"You want to spar?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry, I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. Do you want to get something to eat? My treat." Sasuke said.

"Nah, I just ate a bunch of popcorn when I went to the movies with Hinata. I'm not that hungry." Naruto said.

"Then you could come over and we can play some video games or something." Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"You wanting company, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed and nodded. "You just had to ask you know." Naruto smiled.

"You want to hang out?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto nodded.

"How's your hand?" Sasuke asked noticing the bandage on Naruto's left hand.

"It's sore." Naruto said. He looked over at Sasuke contemplating on whether or not he should ask Sasuke about last night. First they made out and then Sasuke basically branded him. What did it all mean? Sasuke asked if they were 'more than friends.' Did that mean Sasuke wanted to be something more? "Sasuke, about last night," Naruto started.

"What game do you want to play?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke," Naruto started again.

"I mean I do have a lot of games. I don't want to spend like two hours trying to figure out which game to play." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I don't know. That new ninja game you got the other day. Let's play that." Naruto said.

"Okay, cool." Sasuke said. They made it back to Sasuke's house and Sasuke pulled out his game system and his new game. The two boys played for a few hours before Naruto got hungry again. "You want to go get something to eat? Or we could have something delivered." Sasuke said as Naruto got up.

"Nah, I think I'll just go home and make something." Naruto said.

"I have plenty of food here. I don't mind if you had some." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm.

"I guess I could stay. I'm sure it gets really lonely in this big house." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked. "I'll make you something. What do you want?" Sasuke asked standing up quickly.

"I don't care. Whatever you want to eat, I'll eat it too." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and quickly went to his kitchen.

"I'll make some beef and rice." Sasuke said. Sasuke said as he started pulling ingredients out.

"Sounds good." Naruto said. Sasuke quickly made food and they ate until they were completely stuffed.

"You want to stay tonight?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Please?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll stay." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled softly.

"Okay. You can sleep in my room. It gets kind of creepy if you're in here by yourself." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded as Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his room. "You want to sleep in my bed or on the floor?" Sasuke asked.

"Um," Naruto started.

"The bed is definitely more comfortable." Sasuke said.

"Bed I guess." Naruto said. Sasuke pulled Naruto to the bed and laid down.

"We should get undressed." Sasuke said. Naruto yawned.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"I can undress you if you're too tired." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"I'm not that tired." Naruto said as he started to undress. Sasuke undressed as well. They laid back down and Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest and held him there.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"Night Sasuke." Naruto said before falling asleep. Sasuke watched Naruto sleeping. He took Naruto's hand and unwrapped the bandage. He gently traced the Uchiha fan burned on Naruto's palm. Sasuke smiled softly as he stared at the burn and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell, Sasuke?" Naruto growled as Sasuke's chakra calmed and an Uchiha fan was burned on him. "This is the fourth time." Naruto put a hand over the burn on the back of his neck. Sasuke smirked and turned away from Naruto. "Bastard." Naruto said as he started to get out of the bed. Sasuke quickly turned over and grabbed Naruto.

"Don't." Sasuke said softly.

"Why did you do this? I have a date with Hinata tomorrow." Naruto growled. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto.

"Don't go." Sasuke said. Naruto looked confused. He didn't know if Sasuke was asking him not to leave the bed or not to go on the date with Hinata.

"Don't go where, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Just stay." Sasuke said pulling Naruto down. Naruto sighed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke had been back almost an entire year and Naruto somehow found himself sleeping with Sasuke about every night. There had been numerous make out sessions and Sasuke had branded Naruto on the left palm, the back of his right hip, the inside of his left thigh and on the back of his neck. Naruto couldn't figure out why Sasuke did it. He had a theory, but wasn't really going to ask Sasuke. But what made it more awkward was the fact that while all this was going on with Sasuke, Naruto was also dating Hinata. Sasuke's grip tightened on Naruto as he buried his face in Naruto's neck. "Stay." Sasuke said softly pressing closer against Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"Kiss me." Sasuke said.

"No." Naruto answered. Although he said it every time, Sasuke always ignored him. Naruto found himself on his back with Sasuke hovering over him.

"Kiss me." Sasuke said again. Naruto growled. "Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto huffed and pulled Sasuke down hard so that their lips smashed together painfully. Sasuke groaned and pressed further into Naruto. Naruto broke the kiss before Sasuke tried to make the kiss deeper. Sasuke growled.

"Stop." Naruto said turning away from Sasuke. Sasuke pressed into Naruto's back. "Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"Just stay, please." Sasuke said, holding Naruto tightly.

"It's not like I could go anywhere anyway. This is my house." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed softly and nuzzled Naruto's neck.

"Good." Sasuke sighed.

"Just go to sleep, Sasuke." Naruto sighed. They two boys went to sleep and the next morning, Sasuke was gone like always. Naruto growled and threw his pillow at the wall. Being with Sasuke was frustrating... beyond frustrating. Half the time he thought Sasuke liked him, maybe even loved him. Sasuke branded him, made out with him, slept with him. But he never said anything about it and every time Naruto tried to talk about it Sasuke would change the subject. It was maddening.

"Naruto." Hinata smiled when Naruto opened his front door.

"Oh, Hinata, I didn't hear you knock." Naruto said.

"I was about to when you opened the door." Hinata said.

"Ah. So what do we want to do today?" Naruto asked stuffing his hands in his pockets as they left his apartment.

"I don't know." Hinata said.

"We could go to the park and walk around." Naruto said.

"Sounds good." Hinata smiled. Naruto was slightly nervous. He had been planning for this day for at least a few months. "Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto smiled. Hinata smiled and took Naruto's hand in hers. After a year of dating, Hinata had gotten over her fainting fits every time Naruto was around. Hinata felt the scar on Naruto's palm and frowned. She knew about Sasuke and Naruto's bizarre relationship. She didn't approve, but she knew that there wasn't much she could do. They walked around the park and then went to Ichiraku's for lunch.

"What do you want to do now?" Hinata asked.

"We can go back to my apartment and watch movies or something." Naruto said. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"That sounds good." Hinata said. They walked back to Naruto's apartment and watched movies until Naruto turned to look at Hinata. "Something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"You want to get married?" Naruto asked. Hinata blinked a few times and stared at Naruto.

"What?" Hinata asked softly.

"Sorry. I know it was kind of fast and not at all romantic or anything. But I've been thinking about it for a while and I felt like if I tried to make a big speech I would get too nervous to actually ask so I just asked it. I really love you Hinata. I like being with you and think that we could be happy if we got married and were together forever." Naruto said. "Oh, and I have a ring." Naruto said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box for Hinata.

"Wow." Hinata breathed. "You're serious?" Hinata asked.

"What? Yes. Of course I'm serious." Naruto said. Hinata laughed.

"No. I just... I never in my dreams imagined you would actually ask me to marry you." Hinata smiled as her eyes filled with tears.

"Wait, why are you crying?" Naruto asked slightly panicked.

"No, I'm happy, Naruto." Hinata laughed.

"So you'll marry me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Hinata laughed and kissed Naruto. Naruto smiled brightly as he slipped the small diamond engagement ring.

"You like the ring? I know it's not much, but it's the best I can get right now. I'll get you something better when I get more money." Naruto said. Hinata smiled and shook her head.

"It's perfect. I don't like gaudy jewelry. Plus this is small enough that I can wear it even when I'm on a mission." Hinata smiled. Naruto smiled and laughed softly.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto." Hinata laughed.

"Sorry." Naruto blushed. Hinata kissed Naruto gently. "That's a yes to my question?" Naruto asked.

"That's a definitely yes." Hinata smiled. Naruto laughed and kissed Hinata. There was a knock on Naruto's front door. Naruto sighed and went to answer it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nearly fell through the door on him. Sasuke leaned on Naruto heavily and rest his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Sasuke, what happened?"

"I just got back from a mission." Sasuke said softly. They backed up a few steps so that Naruto could close his door. Sasuke started pulling Naruto's chakra out.

"Naruto?" Hinata called. Naruto felt Sasuke pull too much chakra out and his head went spinning.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sasuke asked.

"I was hanging out with Hinata." Naruto said. Sasuke started pulling more chakra than he usually did. Hinata came into the entry.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Tired form a mission." Naruto answered when Sasuke stayed silent.

"Oh." Hinata said.

"Usually he comes here because it's closer than his house." Naruto explained.

"I see." Hinata said.

"Sorry to come in on your hanging out time. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Sasuke said.

"Not at all, really. I mean if you had gotten here a minute ago then you would have." Hinata said awkwardly.

"Oh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I proposed." Naruto said. Sasuke again pulled enough chakra out to make Naruto's head spin.

"Well, normally Naruto lets me just pass out on his couch. So I'm going in there, sorry if I have to cut anything short." Sasuke said as he went into the living room. Naruto sighed.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"It's okay. I'll see you later, Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"Bye." Naruto said and kissed Hinata. Hinata blushed and left. As soon as the door was shut, Naruto was slammed on the door with Sasuke's lips pressed harshly against his. It almost felt angry. Sasuke bit Naruto's lip hard causing Naruto to whimper. Sasuke broke away from Naruto's bleeding lips to bite into his neck, littering the tan column with dark bruises. Sasuke pulled away and looked the panting blonde right in the eyes. He could see that Naruto was confused and hurting.

"I'll be in bed." Sasuke said softly as he turned and went to Naruto's bedroom.

"Fucking bastard." Naruto said softly as he wiped the blood from his lip, the saliva from his neck and the tears from his eyes. Sasuke had looked hurt when he had left to go to the bedroom. Naruto was so confused. Why would Sasuke be so mad about him getting engaged? Did Sasuke actually love him or something? If so, why hadn't he said anything? Naruto went into his room to find Sasuke already sleeping in his bed. Naruto sighed and got into the bed. Sasuke curled into Naruto's side and nuzzled his neck. Naruto tried to move away, but Sasuke held him there.

"Don't." Sasuke mumbled.

"Couldn't if I wanted to." Naruto sighed.

* * *

"You're getting married tomorrow, huh?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded as he stuffed his mouth with his midnight snack of cup ramen. Naruto had moved in with Sasuke almost a month ago after he sold his house. After he got married he'd be living at the Hyuga manor of course.

"I still don't understand why you won't be my best man, or any of my groomsmen." Naruto said as he chewed.

"I don't deserve to be a part of your wedding. Besides, they're not really my thing." Sasuke shrugged.

"You won't even come to your best friend's wedding?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed as he finished his meal.

"You really are a bastard." Naruto told him.

"I know." Sasuke mumbled. He looked at Naruto. "Do you even know what to do when you're married?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean like sex and stuff. Have you even had sex before?" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it kind of a natural instinct thing?" Naruto asked.

"You do realize that the Hyuga family is expecting children fast, right? What if you're not good at sex? Or if you hurt Hinata or something?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"You need to practice or something, you're getting married tomorrow." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"And I supposed you're going to teach me?" Naruto asked.

"It's my duty as your best friend to make sure you know." Sasuke said.

"What? Are you going to have sex with me or something? Sorry, Sasuke but last I checked we were both men and I'm getting married to a woman. I don't think you can help me." Naruto shook his head.

"It's the same concept. Stick your dick in the hole thrust in and out until you both cum." Sasuke said quickly. Naruto looked kind of shocked. Sasuke was acting as if he really wanted to have sex with him.

"Do you want to teach me?" Naruto asked.

"Only because you need to know what you're doing." Sasuke quickly explained. "I mean if you don't know what you're doing Hinata's gonna freak. She's gonna be nervous enough and then add on the fact that you have no idea what you're doing..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Okay, then do you know how to have sex?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

"Who have you had sex with?" Naruto asked.

"No one, but I've seen people have sex a lot." Sasuke said.

"So this is your first time too?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Oh."

"Is that bad?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, no. I just was hoping you would know." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Don't worry, you're the one that's going to top so don't worry about getting hurt." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"So, how do we?..." Naruto trailed off.

"Well, first we have to get naked." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened. He had slept with Sasuke numerous times only in their boxers but the idea of the two of them getting naked was a shock.

"Oh." Naruto said softly. Sasuke took a step forward.

"You want me to undress you?" Sasuke asked looking Naruto up and down. Naruto knew this was a bad idea, but couldn't stop himself from nodding. Sasuke slowly pulled Naruto's clothes off, leaving the blonde completely bare. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds before blinking and looking into nervous blue eyes. "You undress me now." Sasuke said. Naruto did as he was told and soon Sasuke was also completely naked.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Get on the bed. Lay down." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and laid on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows. Sasuke slowly crawled over Naruto and supported himself on his hands and knees above the blonde boy. "Kiss me." Sasuke said.

"Can we just do this without kissing? Just, you know, let me fuck you and then we can go to sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Kiss me." Sasuke ordered almost desperately. Naruto kissed Sasuke and Sasuke immediately deepened it. Sasuke kissed Naruto frantically and desperately. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke pressed down on him.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto panted as he broke away from the kiss. "Just get on to the sex." Naruto said. Sasuke sat up on his knees and watched as he stroked Naruto's member to full hardness. Naruto wasn't an idiot. He knew what Sasuke was doing. But he couldn't stop himself from giving in. He had been in love with Sasuke since their days at the academy, but he couldn't tell if Sasuke was really in love with him or just acting like a spoiled child and torturing Naruto like this because he didn't want his best friend to forget about him. Every time he tried to talk to Sasuke about their messed up relationship, Sasuke would either ignore the question or change the subject completely.

"Give me your hand." Sasuke said. Naruto held out his hand and Sasuke poured some lube on Naruto's fingers. He made sure they were coated before he moved the hand to his entrance and pushed the first finger in. Sasuke gasped at the feeling. Naruto grit his teeth. He really wanted to stop this, but couldn't. "Put in your second finger." Sasuke panted out as he fell forward and rested his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto pressed in his second finger. "Scissor them." Sasuke gasped out. "Put in your third finger." Sasuke groaned after a few minutes of scissoring. Sasuke rocked against Naruto's fingers, impaling himself on the tan digits. "Okay, take them out." Sasuke said. Naruto pulled his fingers out and Sasuke reached down to line Naruto's erection with his entrance.

"Sasuke," Naruto started but couldn't finish his sentence as his member was engulfed by the tight heat of Sasuke's body. Sasuke cried out softly as he took in Naruto's entire member at once. Naruto suddenly was hit by a wall of guilt, regret and disgust. He had taken Sasuke's virginity. What's worse is that he knew in the back of his mind that Sasuke had wanted Naruto to be the one to take his virginity. He suddenly realized what Sasuke was really doing. Sasuke was trying to express his emotions to the only person he could, in the only way that he could. Sasuke started moving. He bounced up and down on Naruto's erection while Naruto laid there and watched the raven over him.

"G-Give me your hands." Sasuke said as his head tilted backwards and he moaned. Naruto put his hands in Sasuke's and Sasuke immediately laced their fingers together. Naruto kept watching his best friend as he moved up and down at a hectic pace. "T-Touch me, Naruto. Pump me so that I can cum." Sasuke panted and let go of one of Naruto's hand while griping the other hand tightly in both of his. Naruto reached down and started pumping Sasuke's erection. It was less than a minute when Sasuke came screaming Naruto's name. Naruto came immediately afterwards. Sasuke fell forward and laid on top of Naruto, not letting the blonde pull out. Naruto stared at the dark head of hair on his chest. This was the moment of truth. He wanted to know how Sasuke really felt about him.

"Sasuke, if you give me any reason to not marry Hinata and I'll call the whole thing off, you know that right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up at Naruto as if contemplating something.

"Why would I tell you not to marry Hinata?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's heart broke at the casualty of his voice and look. Sasuke didn't look like he even noticed that Naruto's dick was still in his ass, like they hadn't just had sex with each other. It was as if he didn't care about Naruto getting married at all. He wanted Naruto to get married if anything. Naruto grit his teeth and pushed Sasuke off of him before getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked confused at Naruto's mood change.

"I want to take a shower. I don't want to go to sleep covered in sweat and cum." Naruto said. "You should probably get cleaned up too." He said as he went into the bathroom and locked the door. Naruto turned on the shower quickly so that Sasuke wouldn't hear him crying. Sasuke didn't really want him. Sasuke didn't really care enough about him to stop him from marrying Hinata. Naruto loved Hinata, don't get that confused. But he wanted Sasuke more, he loved Sasuke more. But Sasuke didn't feel the same way and Naruto wasn't going to waste his time on someone who didn't love him as much as he deserved. It hurt more than he had imagined. Naruto took his shower and then went into one of Sasuke's extra rooms. Halfway through the night Naruto felt Sasuke get into the bed behind him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and leaned against his back.

"I thought you had left me." Sasuke said softly, pressing his cheek against Naruto's shoulder blade.

"Why are you in here, Sasuke?" Naruto sighed. Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto. "I'm getting married tomorrow, Sasuke." Naruto sighed. Sasuke again didn't say anything. "I'm going to move out. We won't sleep together any more. I'm not going to be making you your meals any more. We're not going to hang out all the time any more." Naruto said. Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's shoulder. "Are you going to miss me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke said nothing. "Should I get married to Hinata?"

"Do you love her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. But," Naruto started.

"Then why shouldn't you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stiffened and shrugged Sasuke off of him. "Where are you going?" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm.

"Tell me the truth, Sasuke. Do you have a reason for me not to marry Hinata?" Naruto asked glaring at Sasuke.

"If you love her, then why would I stop you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto growled.

"Then what the hell are you doing, Sasuke? What are we doing?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Naruto huffed and got out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he sat up.

"Out." Naruto answered as he left the room.

"Naruto." Sasuke called as he followed the blonde. But as soon as he opened the door there was just a few wisps of smoke left from the teleportation jutsu. Sasuke slammed the door and laid back on the bed, curling in the warm spot that Naruto had left. Sasuke stayed in bed the next day, ignoring Sakura's calls yelling at him to come to Naruto's wedding. He ignored Naruto's call saying goodbye before he went on his honeymoon to Suna. Sasuke stayed on his spot on the bed and ignored everything.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled banging on the door to Sasuke's house.

"I'm coming!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled on his vest.

"The initiation ceremony started five minutes ago. Naruto is going to kill you if you're any later." Sakura screamed.

"Okay, let's go then." Sasuke said as he ran out the door.

"You're late, bastard." Naruto whispered when Sasuke appeared next to him. Sasuke smirked under his ANBU mask. The ceremony went quickly. Naruto was named Hokage and everyone cheered as he pulled on his white robe and put the hat on. Sasuke smiled as he watched his best friend. Later that night found the two boys in Naruto's new office drinking the secret stash of sake Tsunade had forgotten to remove.

"You look good in those robes." Sasuke said looking Naruto over. Naruto was sitting in the chair whit his feet up on the desk, staring out the window. Sasuke was sitting on the window sill next to Naruto's chair. "Something wrong?" Sasuke asked seeing Naruto's vacant look.

"Hinata's pregnant." Naruto said. The glass Sasuke was holding broke.

"Sorry, guess I've had more than I thought." Sasuke said looking down at the shattered glass on the floor.

"She's been pregnant for like three months, but she didn't want to tell me because she didn't want to distract me from hokage training." Naruto sighed.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

"I kind of wish she had told me. I mean I was really happy, but then kind of sad because everyone already knew. It kind of lessened the excitement, you know?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't know." Sasuke said.

"So you can be excited with me then?" Naruto smiled.

"Sure. Cheers." Sasuke said holding up a bottle of sake and then downing half of it. Naruto took the bottle away.

"You're already drunk enough. You shouldn't have this." Naruto said putting the bottle on his desk. Sasuke growled and got up. He reached across Naruto for the bottle. He looked down and smiled at Naruto. Naruto's eyes were sparkling in the moonlight that was shining through the wall of windows; his cheeks were flushed from the alcohol in his system. Sasuke forgot about the bottle on the desk and leaned down to kiss Naruto. Sasuke straddled Naruto in the chair and deepened the kiss.

"Naruto." Sasuke breathed into Naruto's mouth. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer. Sasuke's hands cupped Naruto's face and his fingers gently stroked Naruto's cheeks.

"Sas." Naruto panted as he pulled back.

"Don't." Sasuke said following Naruto's movement and reclaiming Naruto's lips before Naruto could say any more. Naruto groaned softly as Sasuke pressed into him. Naruto pushed Sasuke away to catch his breath. Sasuke leaned on Naruto's shoulder and caught his breath. Naruto sighed and stroked Sasuke's hair. Sasuke sighed happily and relaxed into Naruto's chest.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

"I'm drunk." Sasuke mumbled biting Naruto's neck.

"Stop." Naruto breathed as Sasuke sucked on his neck.

"Just for a bit." Sasuke said, licking Naruto's neck. Naruto shivered slightly.

"Sas," Naruto breathed.

"Please." Sasuke said kissing Naruto deeply again. He nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip, drawing soft mewls from the blonde.

"Stop." Naruto said pulling away from Sasuke again.

"No." Sasuke growled looming over Naruto. Naruto glared up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed slightly frustrated.

"Please." Sasuke said softly, not looking at Naruto.

"I can't." Naruto whispered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked leaning in for a kiss.

"Sasuke." Naruto said turning away from Sasuke.

"Naruto, please." Sasuke said softly.

"Why do you do this, Sasuke?" Naruto sighed.

"I'm not doing anything." Sasuke said. Naruto growled. "Naruto." Sasuke said leaning down to kiss Naruto. Naruto moved away from him. "Naruto." Sasuke said again.

"Stop it." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked softly as he kissed Naruto's neck.

"I need to go home to Hinata." Naruto said. Sasuke growled and bit harshly into his neck. Naruto gasped and arched into Sasuke.

"It's late." Sasuke said. "You can sleep at my house."

"No, I really need to go home." Naruto said.

"Stay." Sasuke said. Naruto growled as Sasuke pressed more into him.

"Please get up, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"No." Sasuke shook his head and put his head in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"You're being a brat, Sasuke." Naruto huffed. Sasuke shook his head.

"I am not." Sasuke said. Naruto growled and gave up. There was no use fighting him because Sasuke would eventually throw a fit to get his way.

"There's a bed in the next room. Let's go to sleep." Naruto said. Sasuke got up and pulled Naruto up and lead him to the other room. Sasuke stopped next to the bed and looked at Naruto. Sasuke gently pulled the hokage robe off and set it on the bed. He then undressed so that he was in his boxers, before putting the robe back on. "What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke kissed Naruto bit said nothing as he stripped to his boxers and then climbed in the bed. Sasuke pulled Naruto into the bed and rolled into Naruto's chest. Naruto's large hokage robe wrapped around both of them. Sasuke sighed contently and went to sleep. Naruto watched Sasuke sleeping. "Why do you do this, Sasuke?" Naruto sighed as he stroked Sasuke's hair.

He hated when Sasuke acted spoiled like this. He hated that he couldn't refuse Sasuke. And he especially hated when he went home to see Hinata the next morning and she knew what had happened. Hinata said she understood, and she was okay with it. But Naruto never felt comfortable about it. He just couldn't ever say no to Sasuke.

* * *

"Daddy!" Sima shouted as he ran into the office. Naruto smiled and pushed his chair away from his desk so that his six year old son could jump into his lap.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. He is a lot faster than he looks." Sakura panted as she leaned on the doorframe.

"It's okay, Sakura. I needed a break anyway." Naruto smiled.

"You are busy huh, daddy?" Sima asked. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I have a lot of responsibility being the hokage." Naruto said.

"I want to be the hokage when I get big like you, daddy." Sima said. Naruto smiled and ruffled his son's dark hair. Both of his sons had black hair and blue eyes. Of course his second son only had a small tuft of hair because he was only a few months old.

"I hope you do, sweetheart." Naruto laughed.

"What kind of work do you do as hokage?" Sima asked.

"A lot of paperwork. I choose who goes on what mission and then I read all the reports and I have to protect the village if there is ever any trouble." Naruto said.

"So you're like the smartest and strongest ninja in the whole village?" Sima asked slightly amazed. Naruto laughed.

"I'm not sure if you can say that." Naruto smiled.

"But you're super strong, daddy." Sima said. "You have to be the strongest person I know." Naruto smiled.

"So to be hokage you'll have to get as strong as me." Naruto said.

"I can do it." Sima smiled. "I'm the strongest in my daycare group."

"You're not starting fights, are you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not, daddy." Sima smiled innocently. An image of Sasuke flashed in Naruto's head. That innocent look when you knew that they were lying. Sasuke had that look a lot.

"Uh-huh." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm good at daycare." Sima smiled.

"That's not what your teacher says." Naruto said looking sternly at Sima.

"It is not my fault that the bigger kids are picking on the smaller kids. I just want to help the kids that can not help themselves." Sima said. Naruto sighed.

"It's good that you're sticking up for the smaller kids, but you shouldn't fight, Sima." Naruto said.

"Coming from the boy who always picked fights in the academy." Sasuke said from the doorway.

"Sasuke!" Sima shouted excitedly as he jumped off Naruto's lap to go hug Sasuke's legs.

"Hey kiddo." Sasuke smiled.

"You've been away so long, Sasuke." Sima said.

"Yeah, maybe you should tell your daddy not to send me away fro so long." Sasuke smiled and then looked up at Naruto.

"Daddy, you shouldn't send Sasuke away for so long. I miss him." Sima said.

"Don't you miss me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto suppressed a shudder at Sasuke's sensual voice.

"Do you have your report?" Naruto snapped.

"Not yet. I wanted to come here right away." Sasuke said looking directly at Naruto. Naruto knew what Sasuke had meant. Most of the times Sasuke came beck from his missions, sucked half of his chakra out, made out with him and half the time they ended up sleeping together. It was why Naruto sent Sasuke away fro so long and so often, because he didn't want Sasuke to be around to try and sabotage his marriage any more than he already does.

"You should fill out a report and bring it back here later." Naruto said casually. Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever you say, hokage-sama." Sasuke said. "Come on, squirt. We should let your dad get back to his paperwork. I'll take you to get some ice cream if you don't tell your mom." Sasuke said picking up Sima and throwing him over his shoulder. Sima laughed and cheered.

"Bye-bye, daddy." Sima called as Sasuke carried him out of the office.

"I'll see you later, Naruto." Sasuke grinned. Naruto smiled but as soon as the door shut he frowned and sighed sadly.

"Damn." Naruto said softly.

"Sasuke's back early?" Sakura asked as she came in the office with another armful of paperwork.

"Apparently." Naruto sighed. Sakura frowned. She was the one who found Naruto and Sasuke every morning when they spent the night in the hokage tower bedroom. Again it was one of those things where she didn't approve of Naruto cheating on Hinata, but as Naruto always brought up, she would definitely cheat on Lee if Sasuke had wanted her in the way he wanted Naruto.

"You think he'll make you stay here tonight?" Sakura asked.

"We always stay here, Sakura." Naruto sighed as he leaned on his desk. "He wasn't supposed to come back yet." He growled.

"What?" Sakura asked not really understanding why Naruto was so frustrated.

"I was supposed to take Hinata out tonight." Naruto said.

"Then take her out." Sakura said. Naruto glared at her.

"You say it like it's easy. What do you think Sasuke would do if I told him I had to go out with Hinata tonight? He would flip." Naruto growled.

"He should understand." Sakura said. Naruto laughed.

"Last time I tried to tell him to go home he tied me to the bed. He goes insane if I try to say no." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"He doesn't know how to deal with me." Naruto sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Naruto frowned.

"He's in love with me. But he doesn't know how to handle emotions like love and happiness. He doesn't know how to express them, much less voice them. He ends up acting like a spoiled and possessive brat. It drives me crazy half the time but the other half of the time I love it." Naruto sighed. "I love him, I can't help it." He added somewhat miserably. Sakura sighed.

"I see." She said. Naruto shook his head.

"I know you think I'm an idiot. I know Hinata asks me all the time why I married her instead of staying with Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Why did you marry Hinata then?" Sakura asked.

"Because at least Hinata appreciates me. If I'm equally in love with them then of course I'm going to choose the one that loves me back and I know that I will have a good life with. I don't want to waste my time with Sasuke." Naruto said. "I love being with Hinata. I love the life I have, I love the children we have. I love all of it."

"But you still want Sasuke." Sakura said. Naruto sighed. "Think of it like this. If he suddenly confessed everything to you and asked you to be with him, would you?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Naruto sighed. Sakura frowned and put a hand on Naruto's head comfortingly before leaving the office. Naruto laid his head on his desk and slowly slipped into a light sleep. Naruto woke up a few hours later he woke up to Sasuke stroking his hair.

"Hey." Sasuke said softly. Naruto rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Hey." Naruto yawned. Sasuke pushed Naruto's chair away from the desk before straddling his legs and settling on his lap.

"You look tired." Sasuke said leaning forward and brushing his lips over Naruto's.

"Yeah." Naruto said. He couldn't really tell Sasuke that the reason he was so tired was because he had stressed about not wanting Sasuke to show up. Sasuke kissed him softly.

"Anything I can help you with?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed softly. "What?" Sasuke asked looking slightly confused at what Naruto was laughing at.

"Get off of me, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Something in Naruto's tone was different from all the other times Naruto would say that. Usually it was said in a tone that let Sasuke know that Naruto secretly wanted him to stay, but this time he meant it.

"Get off and get out, Sasuke." Naruto said again.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly looking down at the blonde still confused. "If there is something wrong," He started.

"You don't get it, Sasuke." Naruto sighed as he pushed Sasuke away. "You are what is wrong."

"What did I do?" Sasuke asked.

"You know exactly what you've done, Sasuke." Naruto growled trying to push Sasuke out of the chair, but the older boy wouldn't budge.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Stop it, Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"Stop what?" Sasuke asked leaning closer to Naruto.

"This. Stop this, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What am I doing?" Sasuke asked.

"You're messing with me. Just leave, Sasuke. I'm tired of putting up with your bullshit." Naruto said.

"Bullshit?" Sasuke asked.

"Fuck off, Sasuke. Just go away." Naruto growled pushing Sasuke out of the chair.

"Naruto, I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Sasuke growled as he stood up and glared at Naruto.

"Stop it! Stop acting like nothing is wrong! Stop acting like there's nothing going on between us! Stop acting like it's not wrong! Just stop it!" Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke grit his teeth and stared at Naruto.

"Then what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "What do you want me to do, Naruto?" He asked. "I don't know how to express these things. You know I'm not good with emotions."

"Tell me the truth, Sasuke." Naruto glared at him.

"I'm in love with you. Okay?" Sasuke asked. "I love you." He said softly.

"I already knew that." Naruto sighed.

"Then what do you want me to say?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you do this, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't know a better way to tell you that I love you and that I want to be with you. Why do you think I burnt those seals on you? Why do you think I always act like a spoiled brat around you? I know how I am, but I don't know how to just tell you stuff so I have to act that way." Sasuke said.

"What do you want from me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I just want you to be with me." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed hollowly.

"You're about six years too late for that, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke growled. "You missed your chance." Naruto said. Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto out of his chair and kissed him.

"Don't say that." Sasuke growled.

"I asked you, Sasuke. I gave you that chance and you didn't want me enough to say anything." Naruto said.

"I couldn't." Sasuke said.

"Bullshit, Sasuke. If you really wanted me you would have told me to not marry Hinata and stay with you." Naruto said.

"I'm saying it now, Naruto. Leave her and be with me." Sasuke said.

"You can't say that after I've been married for six years." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm happy with Hinata. I love Hinata and our children. I'm not going to leave the girl of my dreams and our gorgeous children for some bastard who only uses me for his convenience." Naruto growled. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him hard.

"That's because you send me away for months at a time and I can only see you for a few days before you send me off again." Sasuke said biting Naruto's lip. Naruto hissed.

"Because I know that you'd do this every day if you stayed around." Naruto said as Sasuke pressed their bodies together.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Sasuke asked kissing Naruto's neck.

"I'm married, Sasuke." Naruto breathed as Sasuke bit into his neck.

"So?" Sasuke asked moving to the other side of Naruto's neck.

"I have kids." Naruto panted.

"Never stopped you before." Sasuke said.

"I can't be with you, Sasuke. I'm not going to be with you." Naruto said trying to step away from Sasuke. Sasuke bit his neck and his knees buckled.

"Don't say that, please." Sasuke said looking up at him. Naruto frowned.

"I don't want to be with you like this, Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke's sharringan activated as he growled angrily.

"You can't say that! You can't refuse me! I own you!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto looked at Sasuke defiantly.

"You own me?" Naruto asked.

"Don't deny it." Sasuke growled.

"I will deny it, bastard. You don't own me. If anyone owns anyone it's me who owns you. I don't need you, Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke growled and his sharingan started spinning.

"I'll show you that you need me." Sasuke growled angrily as he grabbed Naruto. Naruto winced, knowing he had made Sasuke angry.

"I want you, Sasuke. I love you." Naruto said softly and took Sasuke's hands in his. Sasuke growled softly. Naruto lifted Sasuke's hands to his lips and gently kissed each finger.

"Then be with me." Sasuke said softly.

"I can't." Naruto shook his head.

"But you love me." Sasuke said walking them towards the door of the hokage's bedroom.

"I love Hinata too." Naruto said. Sasuke kissed Naruto all over his face.

"You want me." Sasuke said.

"I want her too." Naruto said. Sasuke pulled Naruto's hokage robes off.

"I can make you happy." Sasuke said.

"Hinata makes me happy." Naruto said. Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off.

"I'll make you feel better than anything you've ever experienced with her." Sasuke said nipping on Naruto's collar bone. Naruto panted softly as he thread his fingers in Sasuke's hair. He had nothing to say to it, because he knew Sasuke was telling the truth. Sasuke slowly lowered Naruto to the bed. Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply. "Let me make love to you." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips.

"Please." Naruto whispered back and kissed Sasuke gently. Sasuke smiled and nodded. He kissed Naruto slowly and lovingly. He poured all of the emotion he could into that kiss. Naruto whimpered and pulled Sasuke closer. "S-Sasuke." Naruto said softly and arched into the raven.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered. Naruto moaned softly. Sasuke trailed his fingers down Naruto's sides and dipped them into Naruto's pants. Naruto pressed his hips upward, rubbing their clothed erections together. Sasuke groaned and pressed down into Naruto.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto panted. Sasuke left Naruto's lips to trail kissed down Naruto's chest and stomach. Slowly he pulled Naruto's pants off and looked at the slightly damp tent in Naruto's boxers. Sasuke reached down to pull Naruto's boxers off. "Wait, why am I the only one naked?" Naruto asked.

"Because." Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto's boxers off. Naruto gasped and tried to cover himself. Sasuke gently pulled Naruto's hands away and nuzzled Naruto's erection before placing a light kiss on the tip.

"Sasuke." Naruto cried out as his hands shot to grab Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke smirked and licked the thick member from base to tip before taking the entire thing in his mouth. Naruto screamed in pleasure as Sasuke deep throated him. He clawed Sasuke's shoulders and bucked his hips up. "God, Sasuke." Naruto panted. Sasuke answered him by sucking harder. Naruto cried out in pleasure. "S-Sasuke, stop. You'll make me cum." Naruto panted.

"Isn't that the idea?" Sasuke asked with a perverted smirk.

"I don't want to come until you're in me." Naruto said. Sasuke froze and then smiled. He hadn't really expected Naruto to say something like that.

"Then I better hurry then." Sasuke smiled and started sucking on his fingers to lubricate them. Sasuke didn't really want to waste his time being gentle. He wanted to be in Naruto. He wanted to show Naruto why he should stay with him. He wanted to prove to Naruto that they should be together. Sasuke thrust three fingers in Naruto. Naruto screamed in pain as Sasuke tore his entrance. "Sorry."

"Fuck you." Naruto snapped back. Sasuke smiled and leaned down to kiss Naruto.

"Guess I got a little excited." Sasuke said. Naruto growled.

"Just do something." Naruto groaned. Sasuke slowly prepared Naruto. Naruto panted and moaned beautifully as he arched under Sasuke's ministrations.

"God you are sexy." Sasuke panted.

"Sasuke, just take me." Naruto moaned.

"Gladly." Sasuke smiled. He pulled out his fingers and slowly pushed his erection into the blonde. Naruto moaned as he was filled completely.

"S-Sas." Naruto panted.

"You okay, baby?" Sasuke asked. Naruto groaned.

"Don't call me that." Naruto said.

"Why not, baby?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm married." Naruto groaned.

"You say that only after you let another man start fucking you." Sasuke said.

"This isn't fucking." Naruto panted. Sasuke smiled.

"What are we doing, Naru-baby?" Sasuke asked.

"Making love." Naruto moaned.

"Exactly." Sasuke smiled. Sasuke slowly started thrusting in and out of the blonde. Naruto could only moan and writhe and beg Sasuke to go faster and harder.

"So close." Naruto panted. Sasuke started stroking Naruto's swollen member. Naruto groaned loudly and came in Sasuke's hand. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke groaned and came in Naruto. Sasuke fell to the side of Naruto and they caught their breath.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly and tiredly.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked.

"We can't do that again. You know that, right?" Naruto asked with a yawn. Sasuke growled.

"We'll see." Sasuke said. Naruto yawned and fell asleep. Naruto woke up a few hours later to find his hands tied to the headboard. He was laying on his stomach, nothing was covering him so he was completely exposed to the rest of the room. Sasuke wasn't in the bed, but Naruto could feel him somewhere nearby. Naruto shifted slightly and saw Sasuke sitting in a chair across the room just staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Watching you sleep." Sasuke answered.

"Why am I tied to the bed?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't want you to leave me." Sasuke said softly. Naruto sighed.

"Untie me and get in bed." Naruto said. Sasuke got up and untied Naruto before grabbing a blanket and covering them as he laid down next to the blonde. Sasuke pulled Naruto to his side.

"Don't leave me ever." Sasuke said softly against Naruto's hair.

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"If I can't have you then at least let me share you." Sasuke said tightening his grip on Naruto. Naruto sighed and kissed Sasuke as his only answer. They both relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Naruto." Sakura said waking the blonde up. Naruto yawned softly and looked up at his friend.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked.

"About six." She answered. Naruto nodded and sat up. Sakura gasped. "Naruto, your chest." She said softly. Naruto looked down to see a giant Uchiha fan scarred on his chest.

"Shit." Naruto sighed.

"You want me to," Sakura started.

"It's no use. I've tried healing all the other ones." Naruto said. "Possessive bastard." He sighed as he touched the scar.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He got mad when I refused to leave Hinata to be with him." Naruto said pulling on his pants and getting out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and looked at the scar.

"What do you think Hinata is going to say about it?" Sakura asked.

"Depends. If she lets me explain why I got this then she would be happy. But that is of course hoping that she doesn't beat me to a pulp first." Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"I'll tell Hinata to come here so that you can explain. And I'll tell her to hear you out before beating you up." Sakura smiled Naruto grimaced slightly.

"I'm not really looking forward to that conversation." Naruto said. Sakura smiled.

"Well think of the bright side, if Hinata nearly kills you I'm here to heal you." Sakura said. Naruto laughed and nodded. Hinata showed up half an hour later and the first thing she noticed was the chakra burn on Naruto's chest.

"What?" Hinata asked. She was trying to stay calm, not really sure whether she should start crying or screaming.

"Sasuke asked me to leave you and be with him last night." Naruto said softly.

"Oh." Hinata felt her chest tighten. She knew Naruto was going to leave her. It was Sasuke after all.

"I refused and he got mad." Naruto said. Hinata looked confused. "He's kind of possessive. He said that you'd have to share. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." Naruto said.

"Why didn't you just stay with him?" Hinata asked.

"That wouldn't be fair to you." Naruto said. Hinata blinked a few times. "I love you, Hinata. I want to be married to you, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you. But if you want me to leave then I will." Naruto said. Hinata shook her head.

"I'm happy to be married to you, Naruto. I love you. I don't want to get a divorce." Hinata said.

"Then do you think you can share me for at least one night every once in a while?" Naruto asked. Hinata sighed.

"I guess." Hinata said. Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata gently.

"I love you." Naruto said.

"I love you too." Hinata smiled. She touched the scar on her husband's chest. She loved the man in front of her. She was willing to share him with the Uchiha if it meant she could still keep him for most of the time. After all, Naruto owned both Hinata and Sasuke, heart body and soul. And none of them would change it. THE END.

* * *

sorry if it was stupid. i just wanted to write a story where sasuke and naruto didn't end up together. REVIEW!!


End file.
